


it's okay to be different

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender Roles, nail polish calum, y/n little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>y/n's little brother gets really insecure about wearing nail polish, Calum cheers him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay to be different

You were standing outside the gate of the massive school, waiting for your little brother to come out.  
Since he started to take an interest in your nail polish collection a couple of weeks ago, today was the first day he had the confidence to wear it into school and you were worried about what the other kids would say.   
Despite you and your family loving him to be interested in anything he wants to be and let him be himself, you knew other people would not be so kind.

The loud bell rang, the doors swung open and masses of small children pushed and shoved to get out of the place they were cooped up all day, happy to be going home.   
Your brother was no where in sight, but you assumed he was just running a bit behind, knowing he likes to talk to people, you weren’t worried.  Until you saw him sprint out the door, tears dripping down his face and a small group of boys chasing after him.   
He ran straight to you, gripping on to you tight, small body shuddering as more tears went down his face.

Seeing you with him, the other boys ran in the opposite direction, not wanting to get someone a lot older involved. You bent down and hugged the small boy with all your might.   
"Hey, what happened? Hmm?” You whispered to him gently.   
“Th-They didn’t like th-that I was wearing na-nail polish.” He whimpered out, “said it was only for g-girls.”   
“Awk baby, it’s okay. Some people just don’t understand. Do you like wearing nail polish?” You asked, pulling his chin up slowly so you could look at him.  Gradually he nodded his head.  
 “Then that’s all that matters, okay?” You told him, hugging him to you, “how about we go and get you a nail polish of your own and then get some ice cream? Does that sound good?” His face perked up slightly, and he nodded rapidly.

You walked hand in hand to your car, getting an idea. Before you drove off to the shops you pulled your phone out, googling a picture of someone you knew your brother would know.  
 “You remember 5 seconds of summer right? The band that you like listening to in my car?”   
“Yeah?”  the little boy sniffled.  
“Well, here,” you said, handing him your phone with the picture pulled up.   
“Y/N! He’s wearing nail polish just like me!” Your brother said excitedly.   
“Yeah baby he is, see? It’s not just a girly thing to do.” 

You started the drive to the shops, letting him hold the phone so he could admire the person in the picture that was just like him.  
Going to your favourite makeup shop you walked to the nail polish section and allowed your brother to pick out a few nail polishes of his own.  
 After a couple of minutes of looking you felt a small finger poking you in the leg,   
“Y/N, the guy from the picture is over there!” 

Not knowing what he was talking about, you looked up, and he was right, Calum Hood was standing a couple of meters away.   
 However in the short time in which you had looked up and looked down again, your brother was gone. Looking up again, searching for him, you saw him slowly approach Calum and place a small poke to his arm.   
Calum looked down, smiling at the small boy. You heard their conversation as you neared them, in case he might be bothering the very busy rock star.  
 “Hey buddy, what’s your name?” He asked, leaning down so he was the same height.  
 “Y/B/N.”   
“That’s pretty cool, what are you doing here?”   
“Um, I’m getting some nail polish with my sister, she said I could get some of my own.” He said, getting shy but still smiling up at the boy.   
"That’s awesome, I have my nails painted too, can I see yours?”   
Your brother held out his small hands, showing your best job of nail painting you’d ever done on such tiny fingers.  
 “There’s some boys at school who said nail polish was only for girls, but Y/N said that you did it too so it was also for boys too.”  
 “Ah, did she now? Well she’s right. Anyone can wear nail polish, it shouldn’t matter who they are. Is that Y/N?” He said, pointing at you.   
Your little brother nodded, turning around and smiling at you.   
“She’s very pretty,” he whispered to him.  
 Calum stood up as you slowly walked closer to them, “Hello, so I assume you’re Y/N?”   
You laughed nervously and nodded, not wanting to mess up by talking nonsense.  He looked down at your brother, “Do you want to take a picture? Of us with our nail polish so you can show those boys in school?”   
You smiled at his offer, happy that he made your brother feel himself and not out of place.  
You took a few pictures of them, doing different funny faces.

Looking at the time you said that he’d better be choosing his nail polish colours soon because they had to go home. Hugging the taller boy he ran off to pick some colours.   
Calum stood up next to you, handing you a small piece of paper.  
 “You know, incase he needs some nail painting tips.” He smiled, giving you a light hug then walking off.  
Opening it up there was a long number and he had signed it off, ‘nail polish guy x’.  
Smiling, you walked over to your brother. That was certainly an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that's bad :/ but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
